Harry Potter a Metody Racionality
by VitusnoV
Summary: Harry potter je v tomhle vesmíru prostě génius formátu přesahujícího E. Yudkovského a R. Feynmana dohromady, a řečeno internetovou hantýrkou hilarity ensues...
1. Chapter 1

Celá zeď je zakryta knihovnou. Každá knihovna má šest regálů, sahajících téměř ke stropu. Některé regály jsou až po okraj plné naskládaných knih: věda, matematika, dějepis a vše ostatní. Jiné regály mají dvě vrstvy paperbackové science fiction, zadní řada je podepřena starými krabicemi od ubrousků nebo prkny, tak aby byla vidět zadní řada knih nad přední. A to stále ještě není dost. Knihy přetékají na stoly a kanape a tvoří malé kupky pod okny.

Toto je obývací pokoj domu kde bydlí vážený profesor Michael Verres-Evans a jeho žena, paní Petunia Evans Verres a jejich adoptovaný syn, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.

Na stolku v obývacím pokoji leží dopis, obálka bez známky ze zažloutlého pergamenu, adresována panu H. Potterovi smaragdově zeleným inkoustem.

Profesor a jeho žena spolu vzrušeně hovoří, ale nekřičí. Profesor považuje zvyšování hlasu za nevychovanost.

„Děláš si legraci," řekl Michael Petunii. Jeho tón naznačoval, že se obává, že jeho žena nežertuje.

„Má sestra byla čarodějka," zopakovala Petunia. Vypadala vyděšeně, ale neustoupila. „Její manžel byl čaroděj."

„To je absurdní!" Zvolal úsečně Michael. „Byli na naší svatbě, navštívili nás o Vánocích..."

„Říkala jsem jim, ať ti to neprozrazují," zašeptala Petunia. Ale je to pravda, viděla jsem podivné věci..."

Profesor obrátil oči v sloup. „Drahoušku, rozumím, že nejsi dostatečně obeznámena se skeptickou literaturou. Nemusíš si uvědomovat jak jednoduché to je pro trénovaného iluzionistu předstírat nemožné. Pamatuješ se, jak jsem Harryho naučil ohýbat lžíce? Pokud se ti zdálo, že jsou vždy schopní uhodnout, co si myslíš, tak to se nazývá cold reading..."

„Nejednalo se o ohýbání lžiček"

„Co to tedy bylo?"

Petunia se zakousla do rtu. „Nemůžu ti to jen tak říct. Myslel bys, že jsem-" Polkla. „Poslouchej. Michaele. Já nebyla vždycky – takováhle-" Ukázala na sebe, aby upozornila na svou dokonalou postavu. „Tohle udělala Lily. Protože já – protože jsem o to _škemrala_. Celé roky jsem o to žadonila. Lily byla _vždycky_ hezčí než já, a já... jsem se k ní kvůli tomu dost špatně chovala, a navíc potom ještě uměla čarovat, dokážeš si představit, jak jsem se asi cítila? A já _škemrala_ aby na mě použila nějaké to kouzlo abych taky byla hezká, i když jsem neuměla čarovat jako ona mohla bych alespoň být hezká."

Z Petuniiných očí vytryskly slzy.

„A Lily mě vždycky odmítla, a vymýšlela si ty nejnemožnější výmluvy, jako že by mohl nastat konec světa, kdyby byla ke své sestře příliš milá, nebo že jí nějaký kentaur varoval, ať to nedělá – neuvěřitelné věci, a já ji za to nenáviděla. A po maturitě jsem chodila s jedním klukem, Vernonem Dursleym, byl to tlouštík a byl jediný, kdo se mnou na vejšce mluvil. A říkal, že chce děti a že jeho prvorozený se bude jmenovat Dudley. A já si říkala, _co to může být za rodiče, že pojmenuje svého syna Dudley Dursley?_ Bylo to, jako bych před sebou viděla odehrávat celou svojí budoucnost a nemohla jsem to unést. A napsala jsem své sestře a svěřila se, že jestli mi nepomůže, tak se radši-"

Petunia se zarazila.

„Na tom teď nesejde," špitla Petunia, „vyhověla mi. Varovala mě, že je to hrozně nebezpečné a já jí řekla, že už je mi stejně všechno jedno, a vypila jsem takový lektvar a celé týdny mi bylo zle, ale když to odeznělo, tak se mi vyčistila pleť a moje postava konečně začala mít opravdu ženské tvary a... Byla jsem hezká, lidi si mě začali _všímat_," její hlas se zlomil, „a po tomhle už jsem nemohla svoji sestru nenávidět, zvlášť potom, co jsem se dozvěděla, jak nakonec kvůli své magii skončila-"

„Drahoušku," řekl Michael něžně, „onemocněla jsi, přitom co jsi ležela jsi trochu přibrala, a tvoje pleť se zlepšila sama od sebe. Nebo tě ta nemoc donutila změnit jídelníček-"

„Byla čarodějka," zopakovala Petunia. „Viděla jsem to na vlastní oči."

„Petunie," řekl Michael. Jeho hlas začínal znít podrážděně. „Ty _víš_, že to nemůže být pravda. Opravdu ti musím vysvětlovat proč?"

Petunia zalomila rukama. Očividně měla na krajíčku. „Lásko, vím, že nemá cenu se s tebou hádat, ale moc tě prosím, v tomhle mi musíš věřit

„_Tati_! _Mami_!"

Ti dva se zarazili a zadívali se na Harryho jako by zapomněli, že s nimi je v pokoji ještě někdo další.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl. „Mami, _tvoji_ rodiče neuměli čarovat, že ne?"

„Ne," řekla Petunia a vypadala zmateně.

„V tom případě nikdo z vaší rodiny nevěděl o magii když Lily dostala svůj dopis. Jak se podařilo přesvědčit _je_?"

„Hmm..." Řekla Petunia. „Tehdy neposlali jenom nějaký dopis. Poslali nějakého profesora z Bradavic. On-" Petunia pohlédla na Michaela. „Ukázal nám nějaká kouzla."

„Pak se o tom nemusíte dohadovat," řekl Harry důrazně. Doufal navzdory všemu, že alespoň v tomhle případě ho někdo bude brát vážně. „Pokud je to tak, tak sem prostě můžeme pozvat profesora z Bradavic a vidět tu magii v akci na vlastní oči, a táta uzná, že skutečně existuje. A když ne, tak mamka uzná, že je to blbost. To je to, k čemu je experimentální metoda, k tomu abychom nemuseli věci rozhodovat jen dohadováním se."

Profesor se k němu otočil a přezíravě, jako obvykle, se na něj zadíval. „A jéje, neblázni přece, Harry. Skutečně, _magie_? Já jsem doufal, že zrovna _ty_ máš na víc než brát tohle vážně, synku, i když ti je jenom deset. Magie je asi jedna z nejnevědečtějších věcí co si můžeš představit!"

Harry se kysele zatvářil. Jeho otec se k němu choval dobře, pravděpodobně lépe, než se většina typických otců chová ke svým vlastním dětem. Harry navštěvoval ty nejlepší základní školy – a když to nefungovalo, byli mu pořízeni domácí učitelé z nekonečné zásoby studentů na mizině. Harry byl vždycky podporován v tom, aby studoval vše, co upoutalo jeho pozornost, koupili mu všechny knihy, co mu padly do oka, zaplatili mu všechny vědecké a matematické soutěže, do kterých vstoupil. Dostávalo se mu všeho rozumného, co potřeboval, možná s výjimkou nejmenší špetky respektu. Od etablovaného profesora vyučujícího biochemii na Oxfordu se dalo stěží očekávat, že by naslouchal radám od desetiletého chlapce. Má se naslouchat, aby člověk ukázal, že má o potomka zájem, tak to dělají Dobří Rodiče, a pokud se považujete za Dobrého Rodiče, tak to uděláte. Ale brát desetiletého kluka _vážně_? To těžko.

Harry měl občas nutkání svého otce seřvat.

„Mami," řekl Harry. „Jestli chceš vyhrát tuhle hádku s taťkou tak se podívej do druhý kapitoly první knihy Feynmanových přednášek z fyziky. Je tam citát o tom, jak toho filosofové hodně namluví o tom, co je pro vědu nezbytné, a je to všechno blbost, protože jediný pravidlo ve vědě je, že konečným arbitrem je pozorování – že se prostě stačí podívat na svět a říct, co vidíš. Hmm... Zrovna teď si nemůžu vzpomenout, kde jsem se dočet o tom, že ideál vědy je vyřešit věci experimentem a ne hádkou-"

Jeho matka se na něj podívala a usmála se. „Díky, Harry. Ale-" vzhlédla zpět ke svému manželovi a upřeně se na něj podívala. „Nechci vyhrát v hádce s tvým otcem. Chci, aby můj manžel naslouchal své milující ženě, a alespoň v tomhle jediném případě jí výjimečně důvěřoval.-"

Harry krátce zavřel oči. _Beznadějní_. Oba jeho rodiče jsou prostě beznadějní.

Teď se mezi jeho rodiči zase schyluje k jedné z _těch_ hádek, hádek ve kterých se jeho matka snažila přimět jeho otce cítit se provinile a otec se jí snažil dokázat, že je hloupá.

„Odcházím do svého pokoje," oznámil Harry. Jeho hlas se trochu třásl. „Prosím, neporafejte se o takový věci zase do krve, Mami, Tati, přece dobře víme, jak to skončí, že jo?"

„Samozřejmě, Harry," řekl jeho otec, jeho matka mu dala polibek na rozloučenou, a pokračovali v hádce, zatímco se Harry škrábal po schodech do svého pokojíku.

Zavřel za sebou dveře a snažil se přemýšlet.

Zvláštní na tom bylo, že by měl souhlasit s tátou. Nikdo nikdy neviděl nějakou evidenci pro magii, a podle mámy tam někde byl celý magický svět. Jak mohl kdokoliv něco takového udržet v tajnosti? Za pomoci ještě víc magie? Takovýhle druh výmluv se mu zdál dost podezřelý.

Měl to být předem jasný případ toho, že jeho Máma buď žertuje, lže, nebo zešílela, ve vzrůstajícím pořadí závažnosti situace. V případě, že máma sama poslala ten dopis, vysvětlovalo by to fakt, že do schránky dorazil i bez známky. Troška šílenství byla daleko, daleko méně nepravděpodobná, než vesmír skutečně fungující takhle.

Mělo to však ten háček, že určitá část Harryho byla naprosto přesvědčená, že magie je skutečná, a bylo tomu tak od té chvíle, co zahlédl ten dopis údajně ze školy kouzel a čar v Bradavicích.

Harry si třel své čelo s podezřívavým výrazem. _Nevěř všemu, co si myslíš_, říkala jedna z jeho knížek.

Ale tahle podivná jistota... Harry si uvědomil, že prostě _očekává_, že, ano, nějaký profesor z Bradavic se tu ukáže, mávne hůlkou a vyletí z ní zaklínadlo. Ta podivná jistota se nijak nesnažila chránit sama sebe proti falsifikaci – neměla dopředu připravené výmluvy pro to, že nedorazí žádný profesor, nebo že bude umět jen ohýbat lžíce.

_Odkud pocházíš ty prapodivné nepatrné tušení?_ Harry pomyslel na svůj mozek. _Proč věřím tomu, čemu věřím?_

Obvykle nečinilo Harrymu žádnou potíž odpovědět na tuto otázku, ale v tomto konkrétním případě neměl ani _tušení_ co si jeho mozek myslí.

Harry v duchu sám nad sebou pokrčil rameny. Kovová destička na dveřích na ně umožňuje zatlačit, držadlo na dveřích umožňuje zatáhnout, a testovatelná hypotéza je od toho aby se otestovala.

Vzal si ze stolu stránku linkovaného papíru a začal psát.

_Vážená paní zástupkyně ředitele_

Harry se pozastavil, zapřemýšlel, potom vyměnil papír za další, vytlačil další milimetr tuhy ze své pentilky. Tohle si žádá pečlivou kaligrafii.

_Vážená paní zástupkyně ředitele, _ _Minervo McGonagallová_

_Nebo kdokoliv, koho se toto sdělení může týkat:_

_Nedávno jsem obdržel Váš dopis informující o přijetí do Bradavic, adresovaný panu H. Potterovi. Možná nejste obeznámena s tím, že mí biologičtí rodiče,_ _James Potter a Lily Potterová (rozená Evansová) jsou mrtví. Byl jsem adoptován sestrou Lily, Petuniou Evans-Verres a jejím manželem, Michaelem Verres-Evansem. _

_Mám obrovský zájem navštěvovat Bradavice, za podmínky, že takové místo skutečně existuje. Pouze má matka Petunia tvrdí, že ví o magii, a sama ji nedokáže použít. Můj otec je velmi skeptický. Já osobně jsem nejistý. Rovněž mi není známo, kde bych mohl obdržet jakékoliv knihy nebo vybavení uvedené ve vašem dopise o přijetí._

_Má matka se zmínila, že jste vyslali zástupce Bradavic k Lily Potterové (toho času Lily Evansové) za účelem předvedení reálnosti magie její rodině, a předpokládám, aby také Lily pomohl obstarat její studijní materiály. Pokud by bylo možné toto učinit pro mou vlastní rodinu, bylo by to extrémně vítáno. _

_S úctou_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry přidal jejich současnou adresu, poté dopis přehnul a vložil do obálky, na kterou napsal adresu Bradavic. Další zamyšlení ho přimělo opatřit si svíčku a kápnout vosk na přehyb obálky, do kterého, za použití špičky perořízku, vytlačil iniciály H.J.P.E.V. Pokud se má oddat tomuto šílenství, musí to alespoň mít styl.

Poté otevřel dveře a sešel zpět do dolního patra. Jeho otec seděl v obýváku a četl si knihu o vyšší matematice, aby ukázal jak je chytrý. Jeho matka byla v kuchyni a připravovala jedno z oblíbených jídel jeho otce, aby ukázala, jak je milující. Vůbec to nevypadalo to, že se spolu baví. Oproti tomu jak hrozné byly hádky, _nehádat se_ bylo nějakým způsobem ještě mnohem horší.

„Mami," řekl Harry do hrobového ticha, „Chci otestovat tu hypotézu. Jak se podle tvé teorie posílá sova do Bradavic?"

Jeho matka se odvrátila od dřezu, aby se na něj upřeně podívala, vypadala šokovaně. „Já – Já nevím, myslím, že jen musíš mít kouzelnou sovu."

To mělo znít krajně podezřele, _á tak v tom případě není žádný způsob jak takovou teorii otestovat_, ale ta divná jistota v Harrym se zdála být ochotná riskovat ještě víc.

„No, ten dopis se sem nějak dostat musel," řekl Harry, tak já s ním venku jen tak zamávám a zavolám 'dopis do Bradavic' a uvidím, jestli si ho nějaká sova vyzvedne. Chceš se na to jít podívat, tati?

Jeho otec okamžitě zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval ve čtení. Samozřejmě, pomyslel si Harry. Magie byla potupná věc, ve kterou věří jen hloupí lidé, pokud by jeho otec zašel tak daleko že by _otestoval_ takovou hypotézu, nebo jen _přihlížel_, jak se testuje, cítil by se jako že s tím má něco _společného_...

Právě v okamžiku, kdy se vybelhal zadními dveřmi na dvorek, si Harry uvědomil, že pokud sova skutečně přiletí a chňapne po dopisu, bude on mít potíže to tátovi sdělit.

_No – dobře – to se nemůže _skutečně_ stát, nebo ano? Nezávisle na tom, čemu můj mozek zdá se věří. Pokud sova skutečně přiletí odněkud a chňapne po obálce, budu mít mnohem důležitější starosti, než co si myslí táta. _

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a pozvedl obálku.

Polkl.

Zvolat _Dodpis do Bradavic!_ a přitom držet vysoko zvednutou obálku uprostřed vlastního dvorku bylo... vlastně dost trapné, teď, když se nad tím zamyslel

_Ne. Jsem lepší než táta. Budu se držet vědeckých metod, i když kvůli tomu budu vypadat jako blbec. _

„Dopis-" řekl Harry, ale vlastně to z něj spíš vyšlo jako přidušené zasípání.

Harry napnul svou vůli a zakřičel proti prázdnému nebi, „_Dopis do Bradavic, Může sem přiletět sova?_"

„Harry?" zeptal se zmatený hlas ženy, jedné ze sousedek.

Harry rychle stáhl ruku, jako by začala hořet a schoval obálku za svými zády, jako by to byly peníze z prodeje drog. Celá jeho tvář žhnula studem.

Tvář stařenky vykoukla zpoza sousedního plotu, šedivé vlasy jí trčely zpod její síťky na vlasy. Paní Figgová, příležitostná chůva. „Co to děláš, Harry?"

„Nic," vyjeknul Harry přidušeným hlasem. „Jenom – testuju jednu bláznivou teorii-"

„Dostal jsi svůj dopis o přijetí z Bradavic?"

Harry strnul.

„Ano," řekly Harryho rty o chvíli později. „Dostal jsem dopis z Bradavic. Je v něm, že očekávají sovu s odpovědí do 31 července, ale-"

„Ale ty _nemáš_ sovu. Chudáčku malá! Nedokážu si představit, _co_ si ten dotyčný mohl myslet, že ti poslal jen standardní dopis."

Vrásčitá ruka se natáhla přes plot, a rozevřela očekávající dlaň. Aniž by se zamyslel, Harry odevzdal svou obálku.

„Jen to nech na mě, hochu," ujistila ho paní Figgová, „a za vteřinku nebo dvě sem někoho pošlu."

Její tvář zmizela zpoza plotu.

Na dvorku se rozhostilo dlouhé ticho.

Potom chlapecký hlas klidně a tiše pronesl, „Cože?"


	2. Chapter 2

„Tak jenom abychom si to ujasnili," pronesl Harry, „pokud se profesorce podaří tebou levitovat, tati, v případě že si budeš jistý, že nevisíš na nějakém drátě, budeš to brát jako dostatečný důkaz. Nebudeš to překrucovat a tvrdit, že to je jenom nějaký kouzelnický trik. To by nebylo fér. Pokud to tak cítíš, tak to řekni _teď_, a vymyslíme místo toho jiný experiment."

Harryho otec, profesor Michael Verres-Evans, obrátil oči v sloup. „Jasně, Harry."

„A ty, mami, tvoje teorie říká, že by to profesorka měla být schopná dokázat, a pokud to nevyjde, uznáš, že se mýlíš. Nebudeš tvrdit nic o tom, jak magie přestane fungovat, když o ní lidé pochybují, nebo cokoliv na ten způsob."

Zástupkyně ředitele Minerva McGonagallová pozorovala Harryho s výrazem údivu. Vypadala docela čarodějnicky ve svých černých šatech a špičatém klobouku, ale pokud mluvila, vypadala formálně a jako Skotka, což k jejímu vzhledu nijak nepasovalo. Na první pohled vypadala jako někdo, kdo by se měl zlověstně chichotat a vařit děti v kotlíku, ale celý dojem byl ten tam, jakmile otevřela ústa. „Je to tak dostatečné, pane Pottere?" pronesla. „Mohu započít s demonstrací?"

„_Dostatečné?_ Asi ne," řekl Harry. „Ale alespoň to _pomůže_. Začněte paní zástupkyně."

„Bude stačit profesorko," řekla, a vzápětí "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Harry se zadíval na svého otce.

„He," vyhrkl Harry.

Jeho otec se zadíval na něj. „He," odpověděl jeho otec.

Poté se profesor Verres-Evans podíval zpět na profesorku McGonagallovou. „To stačí, můžete mě už spustit."

Jeho otec byl opatrně spuštěn na zem.

Harry si prohrábl vlasy. Možná to byla jen ta podivná část jeho, která byla už dávno přesvědčená, ale... „Tak to je trochu zklamání," povzdechl si Harry. „Jeden by si myslel, že s updatováním na základě pozorování s infinitesimální pravděpodobností bude spojen nějaký dramatičtější mentální pochod-" Harry se zarazil. Máma, McGonagallová a dokonce i jeho táta si ho zase měřili _tím_ _pohledem_. „Chci říct, s tím, že si uvědomíte, že všechno, v co věříte, je chybně."

Vážně, mělo to být víc dramatické. Jeho mozek by právě měl vyplachovat celou svou současnou zásobu hypotéz o chování vesmíru, žádná z nich neumožňovala, aby se tohle stalo. Ale místo toho si jeho mozek zdá se pomyslel, _no dobře, viděl jsem profesorku z Bradavic máchnout hůlkou a zvednout tvého otce do vzduchu, co teď?_

Čarodějná dáma se na ně usmívala a vypadala poměrně pobaveně. „Přál byste si další demonstraci, pane Pottře?"

„Nemusíte," odvětil Harry. „Zdá se, že jsme provedli dostatečně průkazný experiment. Ale..." Harry zaváhal. Nemohl si pomoci. Za takových okolností by se vlastně ani _neměl_ přemáhat. Bylo jedině správné být zvědavý. „Co _dokážete_ jiného?"

Profesorka McGonagallová se proměnila v kočku.

Harry zděšeně začal ustupovat, tak rychle, že zakopl přez náhodně položenou kupičku knih a dopadl tvrdě na zadek s hlasitým _žuch_. Jeho ruce se instinktivně, leč neúspěšně snažily zachytit a v rameni ho varovně škublo, jak se celou vahou bez opory zřítil.

Najednou se malá mourovatá kočka změnila zpět v ženu v dlouhém hávu. „Omlouvám se, pane Pottře," řekla McGonagallová, zněla upřímně, přestože její rty naznačovaly úsměv. „Měla jsem vás varovat."

Harry nervózně lapal po dechu. Jeho hlas zněl přidušeně. „_Tohle__ udělat nedokážete!_"

„Je to jenom přeměna," odvětila McGonagallová. „Přeměna zvěromága, abych byla přesnější."

„Proměnila jste se v kočku! _Malou_ kočku! Porušila jste zákon zachování energie! To není jen náhodně zvolené pravidlo, vyplývá z definice kvantového hamiltoniánu! Pokud neplatí, neplatí ani unitarita, a pak je možný přenos informace nadsvětelnou rychlostí! A kočky jsou _složité_! Lidská mysl si nemůže jen tak představit celou kočičí anatomii, a biochemii a co teprve _neurologii_? Jak můžete dál _myslet_, když používáte jen kočičí mozek?

McGonagallové začaly poněkuď zřetelněji cukat koutky. „Magie."

Magie _nestačí_ na to, abyste něco takového udělala. To byste musela být bůh!

McGonagallová zamrkala. „To je poprvé, co mě někdo _takhle_ nazval."

Harrymu se udělaly mžitky před očima, jak si jeho mozek začal uvědomovat, co bylo vlastně porušeno. Celá idea jednotného vesmíru s matematicky pravidelnými zákonitostmi, to bylo to, co bylo právě spláchnuto do kanálu, celý pojem _fyziky_. Tři tisíce let nahlížení velkých komplikovaných věcí dělením na menší problémy, objev toho, že hudba sfér byla hrána podle stejných not jako pád jablka. Zjištění, že skutečné zákony byly naprosto univerzální a bez výjimek, že měly podobu jednoduchých matematických výrazů popisujících chování nejmenších složek systému, _nemluvě_ o tom, že mysl byla mozek a mozek byl složený z neuronů, mozek byl tím, co tvoří osobu.

A pak se ženská promění v kočku a víte kam s tím vším.

Stovka otázek se přetahovala o první místo v Harryho ústech a vítěz ze sebe vyrazil: „A, a co za zaříkadlo je _Wingardium Leviosa?_ Kdo vymýšlí slova k těmhle kouzlům, předškolní děti?"

„To stačí, pane Pottere," řekla McGonagallová rázně, i když její oči svítily skrytým pobavením. „Pokud se toužíte naučit víc o magii, navrhuji dokončit papírování, abyste mohl navštívit Bradavice."

„Správně," řekl Harry, trochu omámený. Srovnal si myšlenky v hlavě. Pochod rozumu bude jen muset začít zase od začátku, to bylo vše, stále ještě mají experimentální metodu, a na tom záleží. „Jak se tedy dostanu do Bradavic?"

Přidušený smích se dral z McGonagallové, jako by ho z ní někdo vytahoval pinzetou.

„Počkej chvíli, Harry," vložil se do toho jeho otec. „Víš, proč jsi doteď nenavštěvoval školu? Co ten tvůj problém?"

McGonagallová se otočila proti Michaelovi. „Jeho problém? Co je to za záležitost?"

„Nedokážu normálně spát," odvětil Harry. Bezmocně zagestikuloval rukama. „Můj spánkový cyklus je dvacet šest hodin dlouhý, každý den usínám o dvě hodiny později. Nedokážu usnout dřív a každý další den usínám o dvě hodiny později. V deset večer, pak o půlnoci, dvě ráno, čtyři, a tak pořád dokola. I když se snažím vstát dřív, stejně to nepomáhá a celý den jsem pak zničený. Proto jsem až doteď nechodil do normální školy."

„To je jen jeden z důvodů," dodala jeho matka a Harry si jí letmo změřil rozzlobeným po

"One of the reasons," said his mother. Harry shot her a glare.

McGonagall gave a long _hmmmmm._ "I can't recall hearing about such a condition before..." she said slowly. "I'll check with Madam Pomfrey to see if she knows any remedies." Then her face brightened. "No, I'm sure this won't be a problem - I'll find a solution one way or another. Now," and her gaze sharpened again, "what are these _other_ reasons?"

Harry sent his parents a glare. "I am a conscientious objector to the child draft, on the grounds that I should not have to suffer for a continually disintegrating school system's abject failure to provide teachers or study materials of even minimally adequate quality."

Both of Harry's parents howled with laughter at that, like they thought it was all a big joke. "Oh," said Harry's father, eyes bright, "is _that_ why you bit a math teacher in third year."

"_She didn't know what a logarithm was!_"

"Of course," seconded Harry's mother. "Biting her was a very mature response to that."

Harry's father nodded. "A well-considered policy for solving the general problem of teachers who don't understand logarithms."

"I was _seven years old!_ How long are you going to keep on bringing that up?"

"I know," said his mother sympathetically, "you bite _one _math teacher and they never let you forget it, do they?"

Harry turned to McGonagall. "There! You see what I have to deal with?"

"Excuse me," said Petunia, and fled through the screen door onto the outside porch, from which her screams of laughter were quite clearly audible.

"There, ah, there," McGonagall seemed to be having trouble speaking for some reason, "there is to be no biting of teachers at Hogwarts, is that very clear, Mr. Potter?"

Harry scowled at her. "Fine, I won't bite anyone who doesn't bite me first."

Professor Michael Verres-Evans also had to leave the room briefly upon hearing that.

"Well," McGonagall sighed, after Harry's parents had composed themselves and returned. "Well. I think, under the circumstances, that I should avoid taking you to purchase your study materials until a day or two before school begins."

"What? Why? The other children already know magic, don't they? I have to start catching up right away!"

"Rest assured, Mr. Potter," replied Professor McGonagall, "Hogwarts is quite capable of teaching the basics. And I suspect, Mr. Potter, that if I leave you alone for two months with your schoolbooks, even without a wand, I will return to this house only to find a crater billowing purple smoke, a depopulated city surrounding it and a plague of flaming zebras terrorizing what remains of England."

Harry's mother and father nodded in perfect unison.

"_Mum! Dad!_"


End file.
